Phoena (Original)/Story
} |''"Phoena joined your party!"'' |} ---- } !Explosion |- ! |''"I don't know natural logic, but I've no interest in the world you're trying to make."'' |- ! |''"All I want is to avenge my father and all the knights whose lives you've stolen!"'' |- ! |''"...Juliana!"'' |- ! |''"We will defeat you and settle everything!"'' |- | |''"We still got a buncha stuff we wanna do! We ain't gonna let you get in our way!"'' |- | |''"Now is the time for us to tie our choices together and choose our own future."'' |- ! |''"All of you!!"'' |- ! |''"...What is the meaning of this?"'' |- ! |''"You're all in my way. Die!"'' |- ! !Monsters are summoned. |- ! |''"Everyone, be careful! He's coming!"'' |- ! !Battle 1 Begins. |- ! |''"Hmph, he's pretty good."'' |- ! |''"Everyone, are you alright?!"'' |- ! |''"Impressive for an enemy chief. It doesn't look like this is going to be easy."'' |- ! |''"...How unpleasant."'' |- ! |''"Why do minor figures like you have to barge into our conversation?"'' |- ! |''"This is the end of the world--the final page. What are you doing here, you worms?"'' |- ! |''"Well, if we try our hardest here, we'll all be safe and happy in the end."'' |- ! |''"In other words, let's beat this guy's butt and go home, Capy!"'' |- ! |''"Indeed. Thanks to our travels, there are so many things that I want to learn once more."'' |- ! |''"Everyone back at the Academy is waiting for us. Let's all go back together!"'' |- ! |''"...Why? Why are you showing up in the ending to my chronicle?"'' |- ! |''"There was never a development like this in the millions of battles up until now!"'' |- ! |''"...What in the world is this man saying?"'' |- ! |''"Who knows? But there's no need to understand an enemy who must be slayed."'' |- ! |''"Yeah, an enemy's an enemy. All ya gotta do is defeat it."'' |- ! |''"...Even more of you? Why are these foreign entities intruding into the record?"'' |- ! |''"The Black King's shaking?"'' |- ! |''"Don't you understand, Black King? Then again, I suppose you will never understand."'' |- ! |''"What did you say...?"'' |- ! |''"This is the power of the bonds that formed with everyone during our journeys."'' |- ! |''"We have the great power to join our hands together and change the future."'' |- ! |''"A greater power than even the Chronicle!"'' |- ! |''"Bonds...? ...Ridiculous! How truly senseless!"'' |- ! |''"Phoena, did you not reclaim your memories and learn everything from the Chronicle?"'' |- ! |''"............"'' |- ! |''"You must know just how asinine the lives of men have been throughout history!"'' |- ! |''"People connect only to cause pain! This chain continually gives birth to hatred!"'' |- ! |''"This tale of continuous mistakes only keeps piling up like ash on top of the world."'' |- ! |''"The world created the chronicles to prevent being crushed under that weight."'' |- ! |''"The story must end before everything can reach its limit. The pages must turn black."'' |- ! |''"Don't listen to him, Phoena! Isn't he the person creating that anger and hatred?"'' |- ! |''"Quiet! You are only a girl filled with hatred, obsessed with avenging the Holy King!"'' |- ! |''"Hatred? Don't make me laugh. Avenging my father is just to set things right."'' |- ! |''"Hatred wouldn't lead me anywhere. I learned that from and the Volunteer Army."'' |- ! |''"My...No, our tale of hatred has already ended!"'' |- ! |''"What...?"'' |- ! |''"That's right. None of us have the hatred or negativity that you're talking about!"'' |- ! |''"Indeed. Even my tale of continuous foolishness ended."'' |- ! |''"My tale of regret as well."'' |- ! |''"My tale of despair has also ended."'' |- ! |''"Everyone...!"'' |- ! |''"Through all of us being connected, we can walk forward to a new future!"'' |- ! |''"Black King, the principles of the world that you speak of are all lies!"'' |- ! |''"She's right. At the very least, everything you say is tainted by the darkness..."'' |- ! |''"In the Chronicle that I hold, there is nothing going on anymore."'' |- ! !Chronicle Opens |- ! |''"Phoena! That chronicle..."'' |- ! |''"Yes, during our journeys, part of it had turned black..."'' |- ! |''"...but it's fine now. Just as the light shows us the future, the pages turned white."'' |- ! |''"I'm sure that the end to this world has receded into the distant future!"'' |- ! |''"Ridiculous. I can't accept that... I can't accept such nonsense!"'' |- ! |''"I am the Black King. The one destined to plunge everything into darkness in the end!"'' |- ! |'A dark fog surrounds the Black King, it grows and a dragon peers out from within.' |- ! |''"Wha-Wha!? A dragon!?"'' |- ! |''"It looks like he's finally going to seriously face us..."'' |- ! |''"Come on, ! Let's seize the light and our future!!"'' |} Part 3/5 Black King [ Ungh... I'm being overwhelmed? This flow is... ] Phoena [ It's evidence that the world does not want to end, but that it wants a new future. ] Pirika [ Just accept that you're wrong and lose, dang it! ] Black King [ ...A fragment of the world's will. A symbol of hope, of light... ] '' -- The Black King unleashes a wave of darkness -- '' Phoena [ Ah! Pirika, run! A wave of darkness is heading for you-- ] Black King [ All I need is for you to go away! ] Pirika [ ...?! ] '' -- The darkness engulfs Pirika and dissipates, leaving nothing behind -- '' Juliana [ What...? Pirika vanished? ] Phoena [ No... Pirika? Pirika!? Where'd you go, Pirika!! ] Black King [ Heh... Hahaha! Hahahahahaha! I knew the world's destiny was to be reborn in the end! ] Black King [ The trigger's gone. The light's been swallowed in darkness! The key's lost and now-- ] '' -- The ground erupts in a violent tremor -- '' Hassan [ H-Hey... This violent shaking is unlike anything we've seen so far! ] Phoena [ This...is the same as when the world in the Chronicle collapsed. ] Black King [ That's right. The rebirth has begun! Now it is just as the flow of my chronicle. ] ---- Ashrina [ Hey, what's going on! ] Louise [ Please look. The sky's... ] Tsuru (Original) [ Collapsing!! ] ---- Shuza [ Have they failed? ] Rafalgar [ There ain't no way! ] Silva [ Hero...Don't give up! ] ---- Phoena [ ...Pirika was the world's will for the future. For her to have vanished... ] Black King [ Yes. With her gone, the world will collapse as always. The cycle will repeat itself. ] Black King [ Your insignificant actions could not prevent the pages from turning black. ] Black King [ All of your struggling has ended in vain. The evidence is right before your eyes... ] Phoena [ No! That can't be... Pirika! ] Alvert [ Don't give up! The world hasn't ended yet. Don't give up hope! ] Phoena [ ...Alvert... ] Karen [ That's right. We can't let our future be erased so easily by this guy! ] Juliana [ I'll fight you until the last second. With this sword and my very soul! ] Ballena [ Now, Phoena, get up! Stand with me! ] Phoena [ ...Okay! ] Black King [ Hmph... The preparations for rebirth have already begun. Your resistance is futile. ] Hassan [ I don't believe that! Everyone, c'mon! Let's beat him and bring peace to the world! ] Part 4/5 Black King [ Argh... ] '' -- The Black King releases a massive wave of black fog and reverts to his previous form -- '' Black King [ Why...? Your hope has gone, your light's been lost. All that's left is your failure. ] Black King [ How can you still stand? How can you fight without being overcome with despair? ] Phoena [ ...Because we believe. ] Black King [ Yes? ] Phoena [ It's true that Pirika was the bright light that shone for the Volunteer Army. ] Phoena [ She was cheerful and she encouraged us, giving us the strength to go forward...but! ] Juliana [ By using your dark powers to get rid of her, you thought you could make us despair. ] Juliana [ That the world would end and we'd run away. You lost as soon as you thought that! ] Black King [ Ngh? ] Lilith (Original) [ The powers of darkness are being driven back by the light. We can change the future. ] Filiana [ You went out of your way to show that to us, Black King! ] Hassan [ Hope isn't something you can see with your eyes. It's something deep inside you! ] Adelle [ Losing a friend is an incredibly painful thing. But-- ] ' Hero ' is not gone! Phoena [ I can sense her presence, Hero! ] Black King [ What is this nonsense! She was a fragment of the world and she's been destroyed! ] Phoena [ The bond between Hero and Pirika is not nonsense. ] Phoena [ I believe in Hero. And-- ] isn't that enough? Black King [ What is your captain doing, talking to the sky? ] Phoena [ Hero knew that Pirika couldn't be completely destroyed. ] Black King [ What? That's...That's ridiculous! ] [ (That's right! I'm always with all of you!) ] Black King [ That voice!! ] Phoena [ ...Yes, it's such an important thing, but we had completely forgotten about it. ] Phoena [ The world is always with us-- ] ---- Gilbert [ I-Is this...? ] Louise [ Gilbert, your hand... ] Ashrina [ What do you mean? ] ---- Farrah [ Look! The enemies...The Black Army is withdrawing! ] Einslotte [ This... What happened? ] Kalifa [ It looks like they probably did a pretty good job, don't you think? ] ---- Phoena [ The shaking's calmed down... The sky's turned blue too! ] Phoena [ The world has returned to the way it should be. ] Black King [ N-No... Why? Why is this happening!? ] [ Isn't it obvious, ya moron?! ] Juliana [ Look! The light is gathering!! ] '' -- The light emits a warm glow and shaped itself to a familiar figure -- '' '' -- The light fades, revealing Pirika -- '' Pirika [ Heh heh heh! I'm back, guys!! ] ' Hero ' back, Pirika. Pirika [ ...I'm home, Hero. ] late, partner. Pirika [ Sorry. With just my powers, I couldn't come back that soon. ] Phoena [ ...Welcome back, Pirika! ] Black King [ Blast you, will of the world! Why is this? I saw you vanish! ] Pirika [ You still don't understand the reason I came back, Black King? ] Black King [ ...Are you going to tell me that the world wishes to continue into the future? ] Black King [ Ridiculous! Do you really think that by defeating me hope will be given form? ] Black King [ Ridiculous! Do you really think that by defeating me hope will be given form? ] Pirika [ You will never come back, Black King. ] Pirika [ The world turned away from your flow. It now faces the light beyond your distortion. ] Black King [ The light beyond the distortion...? ] Pirika [ Just as you said, the world wanted to be reborn. ] Pirika [ But because I was disassembled and returned to the world, it understood. ] Pirika [ Dreams, hopes, and the future that lies beyond. How we can change our errant hearts. ] Pirika [ All the things that I learned with the Volunteer Army I told to the world. ] Black King [ Impossible... Are you saying that you wanted to be attacked? ] Pirika [ The millions of battles and mistakes repeated. The constant despair and weeping... ] Pirika [ Even then, Hero fought to tie the world to a future. ] Black King [ You knew all of this!? ] Pirika [ No. I remembered it. ] Pirika [ What must I do? What can I do? My memory is erased with each rebirth. But even so... ] Pirika [ Meeting Phoena, meeting my new friends...I began to remember and the pain came back. ] Pirika [ I finally made it here. ] Pirika [ People learn, grow, change—and can even change the world! ] Pirika [ The cycle of worlds is over. And that means you too, Black King! ] Black King [ Ungh, n-no... There can be no flow in this...chronicle without rebirth! ] Pirika [ We will take the future in our hands. A new future that has never been written. ] Pirika [ Where every day is bright and splendid!! ] Pirika [ Now, in all truth, Black King, this will be our final battle! ] Part 5/5 Black King [ No... I will not lose... Ngh!? ] '' -- Black fog appeared from the Black King's body but dissipates -- '' Pirika [ The barrier protecting the Black King is gone! ] Phoena [ Perhaps now... Chain Chronicle! Inscribe our future...! ] Black King [ I won't allow it! Chain Chronicle! The world must be destroyed! ] Phoena [ The struggle for power... But this should settle it. ] Phoena [ Hero, do it now! ] Pirika [ The finishing blow! ] Black King [ What?! ] '' -- Hero takes up his sword and strike the Black King -- '' Black King [ Does this mean the world made a choice...to side with you?! ] Black King [ But...I am not yet dead. If I cannot kill the sprite and Phoena, then... ] Black King [ Hero! I will at least eliminate you! Come into the void with me! ] '' -- The Black King grabbed Hero's arm and unleashed a massive wave of darkness -- '' '' -- The two of them vanished into the darkness -- '' Phoena [ Hero!? Pirika, vanished with the Black King-- ] Pirika [ It's fine. Don't worry. Hero will be back, I'm sure. ] Pirika [ But so that he can...we have to help him out, everyone! ] ---- Black King [ No more interferences. I shall annihilate you and erase your existence for eternity. ] Black King [ Even if I am defeated, the remaining Black Troops will destroy the world-- ] Black King [ As long as you are gone! ] '' -- The Black King blasts a wave of magic at Hero -- '' ' Hero ' that it? Black King [ It is, indeed. This is it for you. I will erase your very existence. ] if I die, as long as the others live-- Black King [ As long as you are out of the way, the Volunteer Army will perish. ] [ What are ya doin', Captain? Just beat that piece of trash! We're waiting for ya. ] ' Hero ' grit my teeth and raise my sword. Loretta [ That's right. That's the spirit! ] can't. Loretta [ What the heck are you complainin' for? Are you our captain or aren't you? ] [ Oh, come on! I can't watch this anymore. Hey, your knees are about to give way. ] ' Hero ' brace both legs and stand straight. Juliana [ Yeah, that's it! You can do it! ] can't fight anymore. Juliana [ You liar. I know you can do this. ] [ Without our captain, even a peaceful world won't be enough. That's why ya gotta win! ] ' Hero ' the blood off and look at the enemy. Kiki [ Yeah! Look straight ahead! ] can't do it. Kiki [ You can do it. I believe in you! ] [ This is the future that we've won for ourselves. Let's walk together. Come on back! ] ' Hero ' spit out the blood in my mouth. Slay [ Show him your strength, Captain ] done for. Slay [ You can keep going, Cap. ] [ Don't be careless just 'cause we're not there. ] [ We still need you to work hard for us, Captain. ] [ The Volunteer Army exists because of its captain. ] ' Hero ' take the pain and step forward. Kain, Michidia and Marina [ Crush him with your final blow! ] collapse. Kain, Michidia and Marina [ Get up, Captain! ] [ We believe in you. So come back to us, Hero! ] [ Hero, you know how we feel about you, don't you? ] [ Everyone's waiting for you. Come with us to the new world. Together with everyone! ] Hero] [ This is the end, Black King. ] Phoena, Pirika [ Seize the future! ] Black King [ What is this!? How are you able to meddle in my domain? ] '' -- Hero strikes the Black King -- '' Black King [ Ungh...! This can't be... Why did the world...? ] '' -- The world around them starts to collapse -- '' ---- Phoena, Pirika [ They're back...! ] Black King [ ...So the world's really going to continue on like this? ] ' Hero ' won. Phoena [ Any ties we had are now over. ] go on into the future. Pirika [ Now everyone can live on happily. ] Black King [ Why...? Why would the world...? ] Black King [ Why you...? Why not me...? ] Pirika [ It means the world does not want to be destroyed yet. That's all. ] Black King [ Even if I were to disappear... The Black Army will... ] '' -- The Black King releases another massive wave of black fog -- '' ---- Shuza [ The monsters' attacks are weakening! Push forward! ] Silva [ We need to stand firm! Don't back down! ] ---- Einslotte [ Did we do it?! ] Kalifa [ Either way, we can't let our guard down. Our enemies are still standing. ] Einslotte [ You're right. But now is the time to make our move! Advance! ] ---- Rolo [ I think the battle's over. ] Olga [ Yeah. Things'll get quite busy from here on out. ] Rolo [ Really? ] Baldur [ The Royal Capital has not been taken back, but this is a big swing in our favour. ] Rolo [ After the fight, what will the earth sprites do? ] Baldur [ This affects us all. We'll cooperate until the Royal Capital has been taken back. ] Olga [ But once the Royal Capital is ours, we will help with its restoration. ] Olga [ A capital this big would take forever for just humans to rebuild. ] Rolo [ Haha. You're so right. There's much to do. ] Baldur [ But I actually welcome the tasks that await us. ] Rolo [ Yeah. That's true! ] ---- Gilbert [ ...Hm?! (My body feels lighter...?) ] Gilbert [ It seems Hero and the others pulled through. ] Louise [ Gilbert! Your skin tone... Have you recovered? ] Gilbert [ Yes... Sorry for worrying you. I'm fine now. ] Ashrina [ They have overcome quite the mountain. ] Tsuru (Original) [ Did I not tell you? Hero would take care of everything. ] Tsuru (Original) [ There is no need for this inelegant blade! ] Gilbert [ Hehe... You're right. I'm sorry about all this. ] Tsuru (Original) [ You were doing what you thought was right. ] Tsuru (Original) [ We are just trying to help. ] Gilbert [ ...Thank you. ] Tsuru (Original) [ Do not thank me. Thank Hero and the others. ] Gilbert [ Absolutely... They have really done a fantastic job. ] Gilbert [ They accomplished something even adults could not do... ] Tsuru (Original) [ Of course they did. ] Ashrina [ No matter what you say, captain is the hero of the Lake of Sand. ] Tsuru (Original) [ Captain 's the hero of the Nine Territories. ] Louise [ No, hero of the world. ] ---- Pirika [ We won... We won! Hero! ] Phoena [ Hero! ] Phoena [ We protected the world! ] ' Hero ' did well, Phoena. Phoena [ Hero, it's because you were here... ] Phoena [ Because you were here, I wanted to see the future with you! ] we? Pirika [ No idea what you mean. Me too! ] Phoena [ It's fine. Because we won! ] [ Guh...! ] Pirika [ ...?! ] Phoena [ No...?! ] [ That voice...Phoena? ] Phoena [ This voice... Ah...father, father! ] Superintendent [ Phoena... Did you do this? ] Phoena [ Father... I'm sorry... I, I... ] Superintendent [ Do not fret... You have done well... ] Phoena [ Father...! ] Superintendent [ Thank you for stopping me. I did something irreparable. ] Phoena [ But that wasn't... ] Superintendent [ Phoena...I'm sorry. All of this happened because I was weak... ] Superintendent [ I am in no position to ask you this, but... Take this Chronicle... ] Superintendent [ Use the Chronicle properly to help the world I tried to destroy... ] Phoena [ I will and I shall. Father... ] Superintendent [ Yeah... You have gotten really strong, Phoena... ] Superintendent [ I can go with no regrets... ] Phoena [ Father? Father! ] '' -- A bright light filled the room, and Phoena's father slowly fades away -- '' Pirika [ He's gone... ] Phoena [ Father... ] Pirika [ ... ] Phoena [ This is my father's Chronicle... ] Pirika [ What will you do with it? ] Phoena [ I will inherit my father's will. ] Phoena [ I will take this chronicle and rebuilt this broken world... ] ' Hero ' help you, Phoena Phoena [ B-But... ] Pirika [ Just accept it at face value. ] go with you, Phoena. Phoena [ I would feel terrible to ask you to come with me. ] Pirika [ Even if you say no, Hero will go with you anyway ] Pirika [ You can rely on Hero a bit, no, a lot more you know. ] Phoena [ Hero... ] Phoena [ Please lend me your strength for a bit... ] '' -- Phoena stumbles towards Hero, embracing him -- '' Phoena [ *...sniff...sniff...* Father... ] ---- Pirika [ Phoena, are you all right? ] Phoena [ I cried my heart out, so I'm fine. ] Pirika [ Don't overdo it, okay? ] Phoena [ I cannot just cry in my room the whole time. ] Phoena [ We still have to take care of the Black Army. ] Pirika [ You're right... Speaking of, how is the fight outside going? ] ---- '' -- Selene strikes down a monster -- '' Silva [ I think it has finished. ] Selene [ It has. ] Rafalgar [ Alright, everyone! ] Shuza [ Shout for today's victory! ] [ AAAAAAYYYE!!!! ] ---- Einslotte [ The remaining troops seem to have disbanded. It would be pointless to go after them. ] Kalifa [ We'll be busy building the vanguard and planning strategies. Ugh, my head... ] Farrah [ Before that, I think we owe our thanks to them. ] Kalifa [ Definitely. They really came through for us. ] [ There they are! Hey, we're back! ] Einslotte [ The return of the hero! ] ---- Gilbert [ To repair a broken world... What an outlandish story. ] Phoena [ It was my father's final wish... ] Gilbert [ Can it be done? ] Phoena [ With my Chronicle and my father's Chronicle... ] Phoena [ We also have the Chronicle Hero got from the Black Knight. ] Gilbert [ You have that many? ] Pirika [ We're also not sure how to use the others besides Phoena's Chronicle . ] Phoena [ Originally, there was the Chain Chronicle, a comprehensive record of our world. ] Phoena [ The Chronicle Hero got was said to have come from a different world. ] Phoena [ And my father's chronicle... ] '' -- Phoena takes out her Father's chronicle -- '' '' -- The chronicle starts to emit an eerie aura -- '' Pirika [ W-Whoa? Why is the Chain Chronicle you got from the Black King glowing? ] Phoena [ This feeling...don't tell me?! ] '' -- Black fog starts to come out of the chronicle -- '' Pirika [ Is it the same as when your Chronicle went berserk? ] Phoena [ We have to hold it down! ] '' -- The chronicle lets out a shock wave ,knocking everyone back and flinging it into the sky -- '' Pirika [ The Black King's Chain Chronicle flew off. ] Phoena [ Is it because my father wished for restoration? Or could it be... ] Phoena [ Let's go after it. I have a bad feeling about this. ] ' Hero ' let's go! Kain [ Oh my, looks like it's not over yet. ] Michidia [ No complaining. Pull yourself together. ] Marina [ Phoena, let's go! ] Phoena [ ...I will! I promise! ] Phoena's lead! Phoena [ We cannot allow any more tragedies to be repeated ] Pirika [ Volunteer Army, ready for action! ] Pirika [ Deploy!! ] End Credits Alternate Ending To be continued...